Compatibility Chart
by Polyester
Summary: Hey yeah I'm back. Wow I need to update a lot of my fics haha.. SORATO. Kind of slow.. Yamato takes a data match test and gets paired up with someone he would never notice until now. RR. Haven't written in so long... WRITER'S BLOCK! Chap 4 UP!
1. Data Match Test

Bleh I'm mad I didn't write this on Valentine's Day. Oh well, r/r, enjoy. Yamato is kinda the main character (WHOA, shocking, usually it's Sora! ). My fics always start out as Yamato and Sora meeting/knowing each other then forward. I can't write fics with them in a relationship already, hah that's my flaw, sorry dude. ;) Work with me here, will you? (psst.. review.. :D!) Everyone is a junior in highschool, 17. I think I made a lot of grammatical errors and it is soo bad.. very rusty at writing stories.. blah... xD Haha forgive me and ignore it.  
  
*************************  
  
"Ugh.." Yamato groaned, rummaging through his messy top locker in a hurry to the find music he had written to the song that he and his band were supposed to perform today in the midwinter pep rally. He finally found it and sighed with relief. "I hope this goes well.." He prayed, knowing that his band had not had time to get together and run through the song. His locker was closed suddenly by a pink fingernail-polished hand he recognized.  
  
"Hey.." Mimi (cliche..xD) trailed off, eyeing Yamato and pursing her luscious, gloss-covered lips. 'Even in her school uniform, she still looks sexy.' Yamato thought. Mimi slipped her foot out of her birkenstock shoes and groped a couple of inches up Yamato's calves, not caring who was watching. She returned her foot back into her shoe, giggled innocently, and sauntered down the hallway.  
  
"Yamato, snap out of your daydream and hurry up," complained the bass-guitarist. (I wish I knew their names.)  
  
******  
  
"She's so toying with you, dude," said the bass-guitarist, as the two strode coolly down the hall toward the gym. "Not to mention playing hard-to-get. If she rejects you each time you ask her out, why does she still flirt with you?"  
  
"Hmm.." Yamato shrugged. "Well, only time will tell. And actually, I don't mind her touching me. "  
  
"Whatever." His friend replied, opening the heavy gym doors. "Jus' watching out for ya. I don't want you to end up doing something you regret." He warned. The bass-guitarist opened his case and took out his shiny, red guitar as Yamato eyed him, with his friend's words going through his head. "Whatever.." Yamato sighed as he opened his own case and copied his friend. People began to file into the gym as Yamato and his band began to warm-up.  
  
"Mmhn..I love the cheers of fans in the morning.." The bass-guitarist chuckled.  
  
*********  
  
"Uhh...is thisss a pop quizz?" slurs Roy. (HAHAHA the Perfect Score.. azn stoner haha).  
  
"No. This is a data match test; it's just for fun. I have been asked to distribute these out. You can take the test, but the results will cost a buck." Replied the Teacher. "It's a fund-raiser."   
  
"Sweeet, I'm gonna pick 'D' for 'Drugs,' " Smirks Roy as he immediately started answering.  
  
Yamato picked up his pencil and thought about which answers he would pick. Some questions were random, some dealt with romance. Whatever he picked, Yamato hoped to get Mimi as a person he is compatible with; he still believes that they were destined for each other. Maybe this would motivate Mimi into dating him. Naive, yes, but one can still hope. The teacher collected their papers and dismissed the students.   
  
As Yamato picked up his stuff and walked down the building toward the parking lot, he past couples that stood in the middle of the hall displaying public affection. (Oh no, that's against the rules.) Yamato was angry and envied them at the same time. He was angry that they were blocking "traffic" in the already crowded school, and he was envious that they had someone to share their lives with. Oh well. A couple more days until the results come in! 


	2. First impression

"Dude, that is one long-ass line." Yamato grumbled, aiming his comment at the rows standing eagerly to get their data match results. "Look at all the money they are reaping in."   
  
"Well, atleast it is for a good cause. I think we can live without one dollar." The bass guitarist shrugged. "Let's go get our results. I'm curious. I hope I don't get anyone like Mi---er..." And he cleared his throat. (Sorry, some mimi bashing. But I'll make up for it.)  
  
"Who do you hope you wont get?" Yamato responded roughly, face turning to a slight pink.   
  
"Er..Hey look, a shorter line." The bass-guitarist quickly saved himself.  
  
The two sat down at the lunch table, both eager and shy of the results. The bass-guitarist opened his, reading to himself his compatible matches. He blushed a slight red, quickly closing up the letter.   
  
Yamato smirked. "You got Amy didn't you? You've had a crush on her since forever. Let me see what it says." And with that, Yamato grabbed his letter and examined it. "Wow, 57%, that's nice." He chuckled, slightly mocking his friend.   
  
"Oh, shut up." The bass-guitarist retorted. "Now let's see if you got who you hoped for."  
  
"Mimi, of course." Yamato replied confidently. When he opened his results, his jaw seemed to drop to the floor.   
  
"Oh don't be devastated. These are just for fun.." The bass-guitarist tried to cheer him up.  
  
"That's easy for you to say. You got someone you wanted." Yamato complained, making a mountain out of a mole hole. "My lowest compatibility is 33%; I can't believe my compatibility with Mimi is lower than that. My highest is 86%, with .. Sora Takenouchi. (Whoa big surprise there.)"  
  
"That' pretty damn high. The average was about 60%, somewhere around there. When's the wedding?" The bass-guitarist joked. Yamato ignored him. "C'mon, this is just for fun. Don't let it ruin your day."  
  
Mimi appeared and sat in the vacant seat next to Yamato, her mid-thigh skirt slinking up higher as she sat down. She crossed her legs and twitched her foot, pursing her lips and sighing at the same time. "I was hoping to get you.." She started, opening her results. "But instead I got this geek named Koushiro Izumi. How gross!" She groaned, playing with her pink locks of hair. "Who did you get?" Her voice instantly changing from exasperated to sultry.  
  
"Uhm.." Yamato began bashfully. "Some girl named Sora, b-but.. I'm sure it was a mistake."   
  
"Sora.. Takenouchi? Oh, I don't like her. She's really strange and weird, and she's not that pretty at all. She's into sports and she acts so.. manly. I feel sorry for you." With that, she squeezed Yamato's thigh, winked and left to converse with her other friends. (Ahh.. sorry again, but I'll make up for it, once again.)  
  
The bass-guitarist sighed disgustedly and rolled his eyes. "Actually," he corrected Mimi, "Sora's not that bad. She's pretty, maybe not as pretty as Mimi, but she is certainly prettier than Mimi in personality. She's not 'manly,' she just doesn't go crazy on makeup like Mimi and her friends do. She's really smart and friendly, very toned and athletic."  
  
"Geez, it sounds like you are trying to advertise," Yamato commented. "You must like her more than you do Amy; you certainly know more about her than you do Amy." Yamato snickered.  
  
"I just don't want you to arbitrate things based on Mimi's opinions." The bass-guitarist said. "She does tend to exaggerate things. Anyway, you've seen Sora before. Actually, you have Sora in a few of your classes, like Trig. She sometimes glances at you.. not.. that I look at her all the time. Speak of the devil, there she is now." He shrugged over to the direction Sora was walking in.  
  
Sora, standing at a height of about 5'3, had tanned skin that stretched along her toned body. Her hair was flipped out in the sides, and she had a permanent amiable smile on her face. In her arms she carried an already-read library book, and a couple of core class books. She headed to the library doors with grace, opened them, and gently strode in, shutting the door timidly behind her.   
  
"That's her?" Yamato said in shock (Wow I just noticed he reminds me of Romeo.)   
  
"Yep. Go introduce yourself."   
  
"Why? No way.."  
  
"To see who is more honest, me or Mimi." The bass-guitarist got up, and left Yamato in an uncomfortable situation. "I'm going to class early for tutoring. Ciao."   
  
"B-but.." Yamato began, but his friend was not there to listen. Okay, whatever, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try.. atleast not that much.  
  
Yamato traced Sora's path into the library, and pulled open the door with quivering fingers. He entered the library, his first time being here. He searched around for the girl, while pretending to act cool and casual. He spotted her and his heart skipped a few beats, but when he was about to approach her, a couple of obsessed girls ran up to him, smothering him with un-autographed papers. (lala so typical). Sora looked up from her studying, and sighed annoyed. Who can study with all these annoyances?  
  
The bell rang, signaling that it was the time to go to class. The group of girls obstructed him from seeing Sora, but he did somehow manage to hear the words "Showoff" escape lightly from Sora's lips. Yamato groaned. "Oh well, I'll see her again today..." 


	3. You and Yu together

The bell rang, signaling the end of fifth period and the transitory break until sixth. Yamato heaved a sigh, as though a century has passed since he saw Sora in the library. He quickly gathered his belongings, and rushed down the hallway--the first time that he passed Mimi without even one glance.   
  
"Yamato! I'm extremely shocked. You are actually on time today." The teacher gasped. Yamato glanced over to Sora to see if she was listening to the conversation. She sighed annoyed, glancing back at her book, trying to find the spot where she left off at.   
  
Yamato sat in his usual seat to the right of her, trying to figure out how to strike a conversation. Noticing the familiar bright pink of the compatibility results that had fallen out of her book bag, Yamato decided to try a conversation with that. "Er.." Yamato began somewhat shyly. "Who did you get on your compatibility results?"  
  
Sora looked up and placed a bookmark on the page, closing the book. She peered up and looked at Yamato, who was feeling a chill run down his spine. Sora then glanced at the ground, and picked up her results a bit shyly. "Who did -you- get?" She responded, clutching hers tightly, not one bit intent on sharing her personal information.  
  
"Uhh...Mimi.. of course." Yamato responded quickly, not expecting the question to bounce back on him.  
  
"Oh.. really.." Sora said in disbelief, quickly snatching his results out of his hand. She unfolded the crumpled paper, and began to read it curiously, but stopped at the first name on the list. She did not know to feel whether mortified or excited that her name was on the list of the most popular guy, but most superficial guy at school--or so -she- thought he was superficial. "I feel -so- honored." Sora began sarcastically. She unfolded her results and showed them to Yamato and his heart fluttered, knowing that he was the first on Sora's list also. Sora continued reading down the list, finding that the results were lacking Mimi's name. "Mimi's name isn't on here.." Sora began slyly.   
  
"Yeah.." Yamato sighed and took back his results, folded and pocketed it.   
  
"I know how much you like Mimi." Sora began. "But cheer up. There's more fish in the sea."  
  
"I know that. I'm over Mimi." Yamato began. "I'm starting to like another girl."  
  
"Oh..that's great." She rolled her eyes. 'Ugh, what a stupid lug. Once he's over one girl, he has to like another.' "And who's the -lucky- girl this time?" 'And I thought maybe he would change his ways for once after he got over the two-year long obsession over Mimi..'   
  
"Um.." Yamato tugged at the collar of his white, button-up shirt. "Well.. it's you."  
  
Sora's eyes widened in shock. 'He doesn't mean.. me, does he? No, it couldn't be..I'm not half as beautiful as Mimi and her friends, and that's all that Yamato looks for in a girl.' Sora shook her head, trying to get that thought out. "You mean Yu Ida, right? Mimi's best gossiping buddy?"   
  
"No.." Yamato chuckled. "The girl I like..is you, Sora."   
  
Sora opened her mouth but no sound came out.  
  
"Mr. Ishida and Ms. Takenouchi!" The teacher's voice interrupted. "Class has started ten minutes ago and you two are STILL talking. I've been ignoring you, but one by one, the class decided to stop paying attention to my teachings and start paying attention to you two's admitting of affections for each other. I'll let you off with a warning..for I was a big romantic in my days also." A chuckle. "But I'm sorry to say, if it happens again..detention!"   
  
Sora sank down in her seat, mortified, as she heard chuckles and mentions of her name and Yamato's in whispers of gossip at corners of the class. 'What an ass, that Yamato. I bet all he said today was a lie to see what my reactions would be for his own sick amusement. Now that the class is laughing with him, I hope he's happy.' Sora took out the appropriate book for the class and quickly flipped to the page that everyone else is on.  
  
Yamato glanced at her and sighed. 'Ugh, I bet she hates me now.' Sora looked up and glanced over to him and her eyes met his. Yamato felt his face grow warm and his eyes quickly retreated to another direction.  
  
'Or maybe.. he really does like me..' 


	4. Rain

"Yamato, please tell us and explain to us how you got the answer to question number 40." The teacher smiled evilly at the daydreaming Yamato.  
  
"Huh?" Yamato shook his head. "Oh.. um.." He glanced down at his homework only to find it blank with his first name scribbled messily on the top right-hand corner. And to his luck, the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Yamato beamed. "Maybe tomorrow.." He got up, thinking he was off the hook.  
  
"Yes.. tomorrow. You'll be the first one to tell me your answer..for a grade. Don't worry, it's not on accuracy, as long as you can explain how you got it. I just want to check if you have been paying attention in my class.. Have a great afternoon." The teacher chuckled.  
  
"Dammit.." Yamato murmured under his breath as he walked out of the classroom. "Oh.. Maybe Sora.." Yamato secretly took a glance behind him, watching the still a little red Sora stuffing her things into her book bag gruffly. "Man oh man.. I'm going to fail this class. And what's worse, now I have to think up another way to talk to Sora.. Ugh.."  
  
Sora sighed, picking up her duffel bag from the Lit teacher's room where she usually kept it and started making her way toward the tennis court for the afternoon tennis practice. To her luck, it started to rain and thunder and lightning decided to join the party.   
  
An announcement came over the intercom. "Due to today's weather, all after school sports practices has been canceled." Sora sighed annoyed. "Thanks Mrs. Informative.." She said to herself. "God, now I have no way to get home.. Ugh.. mom doesn't get off work until after five."   
  
Yamato, who was eavesdropping in the corner of the hallway, chuckled to himself. "Now I have a way to ask for Sora's forgiveness and get my math homework done." 'This moment couldn't be more perfect.' He grinned to himself and made his way towards Sora.  
  
Sora heard the hollow sounds of footsteps echoing down the hallway and she curiously turned around, shocked at who appeared in front of her. 'Great...'  
  
"Hey.." Yamato began. "I couldn't help overhear that you needed a ride.. and.. uh.." He closed his eyes and pointed sheepishly to himself. "I'd be happy to give you one.."  
  
Sora quirked an eyebrow. 'And what does this bozo want from me now? There has to be a catch to this. Why does he start noticing me all of the sudden?' Sora thought. 'Well, I can't refuse.. I don't want to hurt his "feelings"..' "Um.. sure.. What's.. the catch..?"   
  
'YES! ..Okay.. be cool. Don't freak her out.. again.' Yamato quickly replied, "There's no catch. I just want to apologize for embarrassing you in class today.." He began walking towards the parking lot.  
  
"Uh-huh.." Sora replied in a sarcastic tone, walking to the side of him.  
  
The two walked outside and luckily, the rain had stopped for now. The rain left humid atmosphere in the parking lot, leaving the two feeling more uncomfortable.  
  
"Wow...um..nice car." Sora said, glancing over Yamato's sleek, red sports car. "Um, aren't those things dangerous?" She replied in her somewhat sarcastic tone.  
  
"Not with the right driver." Yamato winked. "Here, let me put your stuff in the trunk for you." He reached for her bags but Sora pulled them away and retorted. "No thanks, I can do it myself." She still was a little upset about what happened in the classroom and was feeling quite awkward accepting his sudden 'friendliness.'   
  
"Er.. well..okay, I'll start up the car." Yamato laughed nervously, feeling stupid. Sora finished putting her stuff in the trunk, closed it, opened the door to the car, and gruffly sat in the cushiony seats, closing the door soon after she sat down.   
  
"Bouncy.." Sora commented.  
  
"Yeah I know, they haven't been broken in yet." Yamato replied, tuning the radio to his favorite station and adjusting the air conditioner to the right temperature. He drummed his fingers nervously against the steering wheel of the car. "So.. how do I get to your house?"  
  
"I'll give you directions along the way.." Sora replied.  
  
"..Alright.." Yamato sighed. 'Man I really hope she's not this cold for the whole time. Man, I guess I really can't blame her.. I did embarrass her pretty bad..'  
  
The only thing Sora said to Yamato in the car was which direction to turn on the road, though the thought of an actual conversation was bubbling up in the corner of her mind. 'I should feel kind of obliged to him for giving me a ride or else I would have had to walk home in the rain.. But hearing of his -bad- reputation makes me cautious about opening up to him. Maybe he's not as bad as I thought. Actually, now that I think of it, he's not that hard-headed, superficial, and he's actually kind of sweet and .. adorable. I bet he feels really awkward with the silence, I'm starting to feel awkward too, and now I kind of regret rejecting his kindness when he tried to help me with my bags..'  
  
"So um.." Sora began.  
  
"Alright, we're here." Yamato said, not hearing her.   
  
Sora looked down and sighed. "Thanks for the ride.. um.. you want to come inside and have a little snack of a drink?" She offered, followed by a gentle smile.  
  
"Sure." Yamato smiled and his hopes went up. The two got out of the car. "So..You want to help me with my bags this time?" Sora grinned and Yamato laughed sheepishly recalling what had happened earlier.  
  
"Nice house.." Yamato said. He gave Sora her bags and she stuffed them in the closet.  
  
"Nah.." She began. "But..thanks.." She began to warm up to him. "Anyway, have a seat. I'll get you a drink, what would you like?"  
  
"Water.. would be fine." Yamato said with a little confusion in his tone. 'Man.. First, she's pissed at me, and then she invites me to her home. Talk about mood swings, gosh, girls are so complicated.'  
  
Yamato plopped down on the couch while Sora brought a tall glass of water to him. "Thanks.." He said. 'Okay, this is going great. It's like someone is writing a story about my love life and making almost everything go the way I want it to.' Yamato grinned at the thought.  
  
Sora looked out the window. "Wow, it looks like a big storm will hit. Better get the candles ready in case." Sora ruffled through the closet and pulled out a brown bag. She then sat down on the couch, a couple of inches away from him. "So what now?"  
  
'Oh gosh, Yamato, hurry and think of something to continue the conversation! Uh.. gosh, what can I..oh yeah,' Yamato thought. "Hey, can you teach me some of this Trig stuff? I'm a little confused on today's problems..."  
  
'What's he trying to pull now?' Sora thought, annoyed again. ".. Sure.." She quirked a brow, picked up her nearby math book and flipped to the right pages. "Um.. yeah, what's the stuff that you don't understand?"   
  
'Great! I'm killing two birds with one stone. This way I get to learn Math AND be close to Sora. Yes!' Yamato scooted a little closer to Sora. "Hey, this stuff right here. I don't get it.." And he pointed gingerly at the example problem then looked up at Sora to see what she would do.   
  
"Well.." Sora began and looked at him, her face a few inches from his. "Um.." And once she took a glance into his cerulean eyes, she felt hooked. 'I just noticed that he has the most gorgeous eyes and I feel like I'm being drawn towards him, no matter how hard I try to resist.'  
  
Suddenly, a loud clash of thunder broke the moment and the room grew black as the electricity went out.   
  
Sora groped around for the candles and lit one. "I'll go and get some candle holders and some other stuff that we might need."   
  
"I'll go with you, you know, just in case you get scared.." He smirked and gently slipped his hand into hers. 'She looks even more beautiful in the candle light.'   
  
Sora turned around and laughed. "I think you're the one that's scared." Sora teased. She gently squeezed his hand and let out a content sigh. 


End file.
